


Shadowbringers from G'raha Tia's Perspective

by thefreakliveson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreakliveson/pseuds/thefreakliveson
Summary: a short wip on g'raha tia's thoughts on the events of shadowbringersincludes my miqo'te WOL Calypso Artania
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

When I was young, I used to dream of running wild through the world, seeing all there is to see. As I age, I find myself wondering if that was ever for me or for…her. Now my dreams are all nightmares of past, present, and more recently, the future. Every night before I sleep I pray to whatever gods are left to listen, but I sense that they do not control the future. Only I will be able to save everyone, even if it costs everything.

“Please, please, please, work this time,” I beg. I start channeling my aether and the crystalline power into the portal, praying that I summon the right person this time. I regret bringing all her friends here and being unable to send them back, but what’s done is done, and I must keep on trying to bring her here.

“C’mon...c’mon...Yes!”

I feel her presence in the First as I finish channeling. Panting, I start quickly searching through my scrying portal for her.

“Aha! There she is. I only missed my mark a little bit this time,” I excitedly started heading out the Ocular, trying to fix my cloak and make sure I don’t give away who I am. “Can’t have my plan fail now,” I mutter to myself.

I head towards the gate, straightening my cloak out over my head and making sure my ears were covered. As I approach, I see Lyna talking to a familiar Miqo’te girl. My heartbeat quickens as I see her.

How long has it been? I wonder. She looked as young as when I first met her, all those years ago. But, there was a certain pain hiding behind her eyes, the pain of sorrow and loss, of a constant trial against everything wrong. It was a pain I knew well, and that I knew I would have to put her through again.

“I’m sorry, Calypso,” I whisper under my breath, as I walk up to her, straightening my cloak.

“Welcome to the Crystarium. I am sure you must have a lot of questions, but please, let me explain everything as I give you a tour.” I smile warmly at Calypso. She looks at me silently, her eyes narrowing as she reluctantly begins to follow me.

As I finished up the tour, Calypso brimmed with determination. Even though she was a woman of few words, I could tell she had taken on the burden of saving the First.

“Well, here we are at the last stop of our tour, the Crystal Tower,” I say to break the awkward silence. “I use my powers here, and rely on this tower. We can discuss everything in more detail inside the Ocular.”

I start to head inside, but Calypso stops in her tracks, staring at me.

“Do you...know...G’raha Tia?”

I freeze. She remembers. The shock and joy I feel from her uttering that name comes rushing forward, and I take a second to compose myself.

“...I am not familiar with that person. Do you expect him here?” I ask.

“No, I guess not,” she responds, slightly dejected.

Oh how I wish I could tell you everything. But not yet. Not until I can complete my job.


	2. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emet-selch is slinking around lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is small but i feel like its a good chapter
> 
> please leave comments on how i can improve my writing!!!

A few weeks have passed since I gave Calypso her mission. She managed to meet up with some of the Scions and brought night to Lakeland and Il Mheg. Even though she seems healthy, I can’t help but feel scared that she won’t be able to hold the light until I get to her. I watch her through my scrying portal as she tries to help bring darkness to Rak'tika.

Suddenly, I hear a sigh behind me.

“You still watching her? If you like her that much, why don’t you just confess your love to her,” Emet-Selch smirks. “You know I only have the  _ best _ intentions for you.”

I say nothing as Emet-Selch saunters around the Ocular, tracing his fingers along the crystal walls. Biting my tongue, I make sure I don’t lash out at him in a fit of rage. Over the past few weeks of his persistent effort to learn my secrets, I have mastered the art of ignoring him. I keep my eyes focused on the portal, careful to not let myself give anything away to the Ascian behind me.

Emet-Selch sighs again. “Giving me the silent treatment, huh. You know, I only desire great things for your special  _ Warrior of Darkness _ . If they can prove their worth and power, by all means would I love to help them in their cause. But in order to do that, I would need to know a bit more about this situations. Especially who you are.”

I steel myself against his lies, and listen carefully to try and understand his true intentions. 

“I have seen the way you look at her, Emet-Selch. It is almost like you know her. If you truly want to help, why don’t you share more about that?” I say.

Emet-Selch smirks. “Ah, but that would make this whole adventure so  _ boring _ , wouldn’t it. No, I rather just wait and see how this all plays out,” he says as he walks out through his void.


	3. Preparation

I pour over my notes in my private study, making sure I am not missing any small detail. Stacks of books line the walls, ready to topple at any moment. The musty air clouds my brain, and I start to get nervous again.

_ This better work. I can’t afford to fail now. _

As I bury myself in my work again, I am startled by a knock.

“May I enter thou study, kind sir?” Urianger asks behind the door.

“You may enter,” I respond, turning back to my books.

“I cometh bearing news. Calypso and the others art ready to march on Eulmore. But, doth thou truly believeth deception is the way to proceed? Doth thou not see any other way to relinquish the light?”

I ponder his questions for a second, but my resolve is set. “Unfortunately, this is the only way. I started myself down this path, and I will succeed, no matter what.”

“But what about Emet-Selch? The realm doth shudder and twist through him, and the night lieth cowering 'neath the stifling blanket of light. And yet we abide by his presence.”

“He is of no concern. I will complete my mission, and he has no clue what that entails. I trust you remember the deal we made. This is the kindest way to save her, and as much as I hate lying to her, it must be done,” I reply.

“Wherefore sharest thou this burden with me and no other?” Urianger sighs into his hands.

“Because you convinced me of your resolve to saving the world with your actions in arranging Minfilia’s journey to the first. I knew I could trust you to choose the right path, even if that choice came with a heavy price. Now you are my accomplice, and you must help me see this to the end.”

Urianger sighs again, exhausted. 

“Thou need to prepareth, as we art reaching the final phase. We await the unborn era's seed―the night which shall pierce the glowering light. I shall leave thee. Good day, sir,” he says, walking out the door.

I collapse into my chair and lean into my palms. I can feel the seeds of doubt start to sprout again. 

_ Do not doubt yourself. Not when you are so close. _

I turn to a tattered book kept separately on my desk, and slowly flip through the pages. It is one of my favorite books, containing a story about a great warrior and the plight of a nation. The pages are filled with pain and remorse, but throughout the story the warrior continues to fight for the good of everyone, never losing hope. Her drive to do what is just without worrying about her own wellbeing gives me inspiration and helps me stomp out any doubts I have.

_ It is time. _

I quickly start packing up my bag, ready to journey to Kholusia. The final stage is about to be set.


End file.
